Moving To The Town Of Edward
by OMEAMC
Summary: Bella has to move to Forks, to live with Charlie, because her mother has just died. She does not like Charlie, but has no choice, but what will happen when she meets Edward at the local college? I know there is no college in Forks ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Moving To The Town Of Edward**

**PREFACE**

Happiness has many different meanings to many different people. It has only one meaning to me. Happiness: One of the things I cannot have.

Everything goes wrong, and just when you think it can't get any worse, BAM! Something bad happens, that outdoes anything that has ever happened to you.

I have never, ever experienced happiness. OK, once, when mum bought my fish. They died later. BAM! Happiness gone. Mum. BAM! She died.

I am 15, can't make my own decisions until i am 16. I have to live with my dad. Thanks to Phil, my step-dad, for trying, for fighting to keep me. But for now, I'll have to live with Charlie.

_Maybe it will be alrigh_t I thought as i stepped onto the plane to hell. I looked at my ticket. Seat 32. My lucky number. Wow, maybe it would be OK.

I looked for seat 32, when I found it I sat down, nobody was on seat 31. I closed my eyes, then thought maybe I shoulld get my iPod out, as I was thinking this, I heard movement on the seat next to me so opened my eyes to look.

A very... Big man was sat on the seat next to me. He looked like one of those people you saw going into MacDonalds every-other day. He smelt of chip fat.

Ugh, maybe this wouldn't be so good

* * *

Please review next chapter thx xx


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW I am english, so.... I don't get much american stuff so tell me if you want me to change or correct things.**

**Moving To The Town Of Edward**

**Chapter 2 : Charlie**

I got off of the plane at 6:30pm and began walking inside, the rain pouring onto me. I'm pretty sure I would notice Charlie when I saw him. I really didn't want to live here. Forks, where it rains pretty much 24/7. Forks, where Charlie, the cheater, lived.

When I was 10, mum found out that Charlie was cheating on her, I have hated him ever since, but it was eventually _cleared-up_, just a friend. Yeah, right. But Renee and Charlie never got back together.

Anyways, I began scanning the crowd for Charlie's face. I finally spotted him, also searching the sea of faces, at the back of the airport, leaning against the wall, but on his tip-toes.

I walked over to him, he didn't notice me until I got about 10 metres from him. When he did notice me, his face lit up.

"Wow, Bells, you really have grown up!"Charlie said, taking 2 of my bags, the heavier ones.

"Hey, Charlie," The smile on my face was forced there; he didn't notice.

"Come on, let's get to the car," Charlie led me outside to his police cruiser. Oh yay.

The ride in the car was silent, neither me or Charlie were very convosational or emotional. I felt sick looking out of the car, at all the green, probably the color my face was turning, no doubt, so I settled on looking at my hands the whole way to Charlie's house, I mean _home_.

The cruiser came to a stop outside the all-too-farmiliar house. He hadn't changed anything. I walked inside to discover the same thing - all my school photos were still up, nothing had changed.

Charlie walked up to my room and put my bags down. He hesitated for a moment before saying anything.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, I'm ordering pizza"He gave me a smile then walked downstairs.

I put all my clothes away - all bought for winter conditions - and opened my laptop. Phil had e-mailed me, I decieded I'd mail back tomorrow. I went downstairs to tell Charlie I wasn't hungry, I just wanted to sleep, and went upstairs to change. I laid in my bed thinking about how I only had a week here then I'd go to The Performing Arts Boarding School, around 30 miles outside of Forks.

**6 days later (going to the boarding school tomorrow)**

I decided I'd do the food shooping _again_ as Charlie was no good at stuff like that and got the money for shopping, my coat, my boots and headed out to my truck. It took about 5 minutes to get there but when I did, the rain had actually stopped and it was getting warmer. I decided to mke the most of it and threw my coat into the truck and went into the store.

I was just reaching the top of a shelf for some cooking chocolate - a goodbye dinner for Charlie - when a loud cough came from behind me and I lost my footing and went Smack! onto the floor.

"OW!" I complained, rubbing my back.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! Here, let me help you!" A long, pale arm reached out and helped me up from the floor. I took it, stood up, with their support and turned around too see a short pixie-looking girl. "Hi, I'm Alice, you're Isabella, right?Chief Swan's daughter?" She smiled pleasantly at me, I wasn't really in the mood now to smile back, I was still rubbing my back where I fell on it.

"It's Bella, hi" I went to shake her hand but she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm soooo looking foward to being friends! You're going to the Performing Arts School, right? So are me and my family, wait let me just get them..."She spoke so fast it was scary, she didn't give me a chance to answer.

She disappeared down the aisle then came back seconds later with 3 boys and a girl. Wow, they were all so beautiful and pale and ....

"This is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward!" She motioned to each person as she said their names. One stood out, though, stood, sort of on his own, to the right of the group. Edward

"Hi, Bella!" Emmett said and pulled me into a_ really_ tight hug.

"Ahhhh.... Can't...Breathe!" I hardly got out before he released me. He looked down at me and smiled a really stupid looking smile I had to laugh at.

"Sorry about him, I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend" She gave me a girly hug and smile then stepped back.

"And I'm Alice's boyfriend"Jasper, I think - I couldn't remember, I felt a bit dizzy,now, said and shook my hand then also stepped back.

"Hi. I'm Edward." Uhhhh... _Mind gone blank, mind gone blank..._

"Ummm..."I said like an idiot. He didn't make a move foward to shake my hand or anything so I didn't either, but wow he was... something. I mean, _God, Bella you don't even know him yet!Just say hi! _" Erm... H... Hi." _Well done, make yourself look like an idiot!_ I could feel my face getting warm with the blush that was surely there.

Alice giggled and turned to look at Jasper. I heard loud raindrops on the roof of the store then.

"Oh, no!" I said, looking up.

"What is it?" Alice asked looking to the roof where I was.

"I left my coat in the car, I'm gonna get soaked!"I complained.

"Here, you can have mine, you can give it back to me when we meet in school tomorrow," Edward said, and handed me his coat.I looked up at his face. _Woah..._ I instantly got lost in his dazzling green eyes. _Pretty..._

I felt drunk, and I swear I was swaying and now falling .... My eyes went blank before I hit the floor but not before I saw Edward and his outreached hand with his coat slung over move towards me, and his concerned face.

* * *

**Please review!! Tell me what you think will happen next and what you want to.**

**Songs listned to....**

**Mr. Brightside - The Killers**

**All The Small Things - Blink 182**

**These Grey Days - Eight Legs**

**All These Things That I've Done - The Killers**

**It Wasn't me - Shaggy **

**A Dustland Fairytale - The killers**

**Dirty Diana - Michael Jackson**

**Caroline - Outkast**

**Love It When You Call - The Feeling**

**Naive - The Kooks**

**Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll - The Killers**


End file.
